


Alguien está de más ahí

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, How easy could be TW, Jackson is amazing, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, M/M, Stiles and Derek are together, and the kanima, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Niño, ilegal y débil –Repitió Derek cruzándose de brazos –Stiles no es mi novio.<br/>-Mucho mejor, así no interfiere en nuestro camino y… -Por alguna razón Derek sintió que la palabra correcta era ‘Su’ camino porque  a él Stiles no le estorbaba en nada, al contrario, la que estorbaba era otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien está de más ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto como en diez minutos por que soy genial!  
> Ok no... pero necesitaba escribir algo, pronto volveré a tener 70 trabajos del Sterek publicados como antes!!! 
> 
> Enjoy it~

Hay cosas de Beacon Hills que Derek simplemente no entiende y tal vez no vaya a entender nunca. No son cosas como las brujas, la presencia de criaturas sobrenaturales constantemente o el color de cabello de Lydia Martin.

Son cosas mínimas como porque los policías están en tan buena forma o porque no importa cuántas papas rizadas se coma Stiles siempre va a seguir igual de delgado. El humano le había dicho que todo se limitaba a una palabra: Natación y en eso él era muy bueno. Lo había sostenido por dos horas dentro de una piscina sin ningún tipo de apoyo ni tampoco un incentivo porque tampoco era su pareja.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo era. Ese niño desgarbado y listo era suyo y eso si lo comprendía, sabía perfectamente que el tener una pareja implicaba protegerlo, quererlo y abrazarlo, sobre todo abrazarlo, a él le gustaban los abrazos, mucho.

-¿Necesita algo maestra? –Preguntó de mala manera. A ella tampoco la entendía. Era mayor que él, obviamente, era humana y asquerosamente empalagosa. Solamente la había salvado de casi morir a garras de su hermana y su beta, no le propuso nada ni tampoco significo algo.

-Mañana hay esa galería de arte en el pueblo vecino y estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos –Dijo ella con esa estúpida sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios –No tengo amigos y…

-Hay convención de comics e iré con Stiles –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse y empezar a caminar en dirección a la sección de helados porque esa noche había reunión de manada y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Erica se comiera todos sus chocolates, así que helado.

-¡Podrías cancelarle! –Gritó Jennifer con su voz llena de fingida inocencia. –E ir conmigo –Terminó de decir cuando Derek se dio la vuelta –No te vas a aburrir  como con esos frikis.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerla, profesora –Fue todo lo que dijo porque no se arriesgaría a transformarse frente a nadie que no fuera de la manada.

-Ese niño no puede ser tu novio –Volvió a decir Jennifer –Es ilegal y débil.

-Niño, ilegal y débil –Repitió Derek cruzándose de brazos –Stiles no es mi novio.

-Mucho mejor, así no interfiere en nuestro camino y… -Por alguna razón Derek sintió que la palabra correcta era ‘Su’ camino porque  a él Stiles no le estorbaba en nada, al contrario, la que estorbaba era otra.

-No es mi novio, es mi futuro esposo ahora si me permites tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –Puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba varios frascos de helado y los ponía en una canasta. Tomó doble de chocomenta porque aunque tampoco lo entendiera su novio podía comerse un bote entero sin invitarle y a él también le gustaba.

 

*

Dos días después Stiles dejó caer por accidente un frasquito relleno de muérdago en polvo en el estacionamiento frente a la profesora Blake.

-No es por nada –Dijo Jackson mirando su cuerpo tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse –Pero mi disfraz es mejor –El chico le guiño un ojo antes de enredar su cola en el tobillo de la maestra y arrastrarla hasta el remolque de los Argent.

(Los alfas estuvieron invitados a la boda de Stiles y Derek dos años después)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos?  
> ¿Comentarios?  
> No se aceptan comentarios como ''esto, sinceramente, no tiene nada de interesante'' si no hay fundamento, gracias.  
> Acepto críticas, pero realmente criticas no cosas como ''no me gustó'' o ''No eres buena'' esos solo son malos comentarios y ya puso mi patronus en contra de esos dementores así que....  
> En fin a esos que les gusta como escribo y me siguen leyendo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Son los mejores y los más guapos ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Feliz fin de semana


End file.
